Real Stories of a Real Band
by DR1V3THRU-MUS1C
Summary: Stories that can make you cry. Stories that can make you laugh. Sories from a woodwinds point of view. Stories from a drummers point of view. All here. Plus many more!
1. Band of 25

Need a story to relate to? You got it! Read on my fellow band friend person.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Band! Atten-hut!" yelled the drum major as she approached the small band. It was indeed a small band. - (1 snare, 2 bass drums, 1 quad, 1 cymbal 3 trumpets, 1 sousaphone, 4 alto Saxes, 2 tenor Saxes, 1 Bari sax, 5 clarinets, 2 trombones, a bass clarinet, and a flute) The proud product of a low budget private school.  
  
"I hope this year's field show will be good," said John, fingering his sax's keys. This was his first year in marching band. His older brother, Jack, was already in the band so John went with the band to all of their competitions. "I didn't really like last years show," John said after a long pause.  
  
"Nightmare Before Christmas?" replied Jack. "I hated that one" Jack tightened his grip on his trumpet as the drum major walked over.  
  
"Stop talking!" barked the drum major. She walked over to the rear ranks of the band. "Forward March!" she yelled. The band stepped off as one -except the freshmen- as they walked down the field  
  
Lisha looked around her bass drum two ranks ahead of her at Jack. She laughed in her head, "He's always getting yelled at and now that his brother's here it'll be even worse. The show can only get better after last year's disaster though. I hope."  
  
She didn't have any more time to think though. Her section leader tapped a beat on his snare queuing a cadence to begin. As the percussionist played the band marched out onto the field. Amazingly their band director actually managed to get the football field for them to practice on instead of the hazardous side fields. It's a broken ankle waiting to happen for a bass drum over there with all those holes. The football jocks didn't really need the good field. They would just tear it up without any concern for the "band geeks." She hated that label.  
  
The band came to an almost unison halt (freshmen.) and pulled out their new charts to find their positions. After helping the new cymbalist find her spot, Lisha found hers and finally put her bass down. My God! It's like it's getting heavier! I'm going to have a worse back than my grandmother by June. At least I get to carry bass 1 this year! I'm really glad Mike moved back to bass from the pit.  
  
She stretched and looked about the familiar field and faces. It was funny watching the freshmen not know where to go, but then she remembered that she had been like that only 1 year earlier and went to help the poor cymbalist again. She's really not getting this! I wonder if she can even read music. I know I couldn't my freshman year. That's why I joined percussion.  
  
As she was explaining about the home sideline and hash, she caught Jack's glance. He smiled at her and pointed to his teeth. He got his braces off! She smiled at him. They had been friends since 4th grade but she didn't want to admit that she felt something more.  
  
"Lisha! You should be at attention!" yelled the drum major. She had been so lost in looking at Jack that she didn't hear the drum major's order. "Give me one lap around the track!"  
  
She took her drum off the sidelines and began to run. Welcome back to band.  
  
Suddenly, a large rocket came crashing down onto the field and everyone died.  
  
THE END  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Well it's not THE END, but that wasn't the story. This is just my way of doing the intro. Don't worry. The REAL stories aren't like this at all. Yup ^_^ STORIES. Not just one. There are lots of stories. YAY!!!  
  
Thanks to my friend, a bass drummer, who will be helping me in writing some of my stories.  
  
End Introduction. 


	2. Background Info

Background Info  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
I think I should start off by describing myself. I belong to a small band, about 34 strong. I'm a beginner at the alto sax. Just started about 3 months ago. I'm not great, just good. I also play the guitar and piano but that's not band related. I think that's about it.  
  
About our band. um. what about it? We suck! Ya. I think it's the lack of pride or the fact that we're too lazy to memorize our music. Either that or our school can't afford a good band director. I'm not saying he's bad or anything. He's actually pretty cool. Well that's enough information.  
  
The story you have just gotten yourself into will include some of my band's best and worst moments. I'm sure you'll be able to read some of these stories and think to yourself, "Hey, this happened to me once!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 


End file.
